


Sure

by roguewrld



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, searching for each other, where the hell was Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewrld/pseuds/roguewrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re looking for him, but he’s looking for Steve.</p><p>Spoilers for 'The Winter Soldier.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Written immediately after coming home from CA:WS for ficlet friday on Tumblr

While Natasha was telling Congress to go fuck itself, Steve had lunch with Tony. “I saw them arrest you on TV. We were working on it but you sorta… rescued yourself.”

“I had help.” Maria and Sam and Natasha and Nick, and maybe even Bucky. Someone dragged him out of the water, after all.

“Are you really going to go looking for him?” Tony didn’t need to say who.

“I am.”

Tony kicked something under the table and got up. “Your floor’s ready, when you are.” He slid his sunglasses back on and got up. “Rhodey found me wandering in the desert, about six months after everyone had given me up for dead. I’ll get started on your guest room.”

It wasn’t the time or the place to explain that they’d never needed a second room. When Steve looked under the table, there was a backpack full of cash and a few fake ids. It meant he and Sam started their wild goose chase in style.

There were nights when he really thought he should tell Sam, when he wonders if the friend he lost was really just a friend but Steve kept his mouth shut. He knew the world had changed but he’d been quiet so long it was hard to talk now.

By the time summer settled in, they’d burnt two HYDRA facilities to the ground and not gotten a single whisper about the Winter Soldier. In the end, Bucky found them instead.

They came back to the hotel room one night and he was just sitting there at the desk, holding a stolen library book. “This says you were my brother.”

Sam had his gun out but Steve put a hand on his shoulder. “That’s what we told people. It was a long time ago.”

“I almost killed you, and you saved me.” Bucky glanced at the book and back at Steve. “I dreamt about you.” He stood and took a step forward. “I have to make sure.”

Honestly, it’s only the fact that they’re both genetically modified super soldiers and Sam isn’t that let Bucky get close enough to kiss him without getting shot.

**Author's Note:**

> For my random ramblings, reblogs, and ficlets please find me on tumblr: http://roguewrld.tumblr.com/


End file.
